I'm So Sorry
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: SANDSIBS. Who would have thought that three small words would have such an impact?


I'm So Sorry

I'm So Sorry. . .

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

& & & &

Gaara POV

Love.

I've heard that word so many times in my life. Over and over. People saying it to each other. Yashamaru saying it to me. Temari saying it to Kankuro sometimes.

No one ever said it to me, though. No one ever said that they loved me.

And. . . I never understood it.

Until now. Until I fought him. Uzemaki Naruto. He showed me what it was to love and be loved. When he was still fighting to save his comrades, he said something to me. . . something I will never forget. . . "They understand me. . . I couldn't live without them. . . I love them."

That reminded me of something that Yashamaru once said, ". . . the feeling that makes you want to strive for and protect those around you who are precious to you. . . love."

Now I know what he meant when he said that. And. . . I know that. . . I have not showed that love to anyone of the people I care for. I look over at Kankuro, then at Temari, realizing they care for me. They are carrying me away from where I had been fighting with Naruto.

Kankuro. . . my brother. . . he acts like he's tough, but he's really caring. He's the first one to jump to my defense when I need it. He's. . .always been there for me, I just didn't realize it.

Temari. . . my sister. . . she's tough like Kankuro, but it's not an act. She really will beat you up if she needs to. She. . . she's a good big sister.

I wish I had realized this earlier. . . I wish I could have the bond they do. I guess. . . now is as good a time as any.

Kankuro is holding me, supporting me. He always does. I used up all my chakra fighting Naruto. It. . . it's nice having the touch. I smile a bit, realizing I need to say something to them. I can't bring myself to say the three little words I want to, so I say something else.

"Temari, Kankuro. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

& & & &

Kankuro POV

I looked over at Gaara as I carried him back to our hotel. He was hanging limp in my arms, his head hanging, his eyes shut. He was so tired. I'd never seen him this way. Gaara. . .

Uzemaki Naruto. . . there's something different about that boy. I don't know what it is. . . but there's something about him. . .

Gaara is stirring. . .

"Temari, Kankuro. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

Wait. . . what? He just apologized? I reply with the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Uh, well, it's ok, I guess. . ."

I stare over at Temari, who looks just as surprised as I must. Wow. Never expected that. Something happened during that fight. . . I don't know what. . . but. . . I think Gaara's changing.

Maybe I'll finally get to be an older brother. I've tried before. . . but he's. . . I don't know. I was afraid of him. But now, I can talk to him, I think.

He is so light in my arms. He's not wearing his sand armour or his gourd, both having been destroyed during the fight. I look over at him again. His face, more pale than normal, is streaked with blood. I realize I've never seen him bleed and the sight of him, nearly unconscious and bleeding makes my stomach clench with fear. Not the fear that Shukaku will come out, but the fear that he won't be all right. That. . . something will happen to him. He shifts slightly in my arms, making me look down at him again. He is suddenly shivering, his body exhausted. I can feel how thin he is. His backbone digs into my arm as I hold him. I can feel his ribs under my hand and I realize that he is too thin. He shivers again, the shivers taking over his body, making it shudder in my grasp.

"Temari. . . can we stop?" I ask, worried for Gaara. "Gaara's not doing too well."

"When we get back with Baki." She replies, and when she speaks, I can hear the same worry in my voice echoed in hers.

"All right." Gaara shifts in my grasp and I look down once more. His pale green eyes are open a bit and he's looking up at me. "I got you, kid. Don't worry."

He seems to relax, his head dropping again. I smile, glad that he finally trusts me. My little brother.

& & & &

Temari POV

"Temari, Kankuro. . . I'm so sorry." His voice is so quiet, I almost miss what he said. I stare over at Kankuro, who is staring back, his eyes widened with surprise.

Kankuro blinks, then replies. "Uh, well, it's ok, I guess. . ."

I shake my head at Gaara's comment. He's never apologized before. I wonder if he's feeling well, then realize of course he's not. He's worn his chakra to the breaking point.

Why now? Why is he apologizing? What did that squirt, Uzumaki Naruto, say to him? What happened between them?

Well, whatever it was, I think it's good. Gaara seems different. I look over at him, trying to see his face, which is covered in blood. There's something. . . almost. . . peaceful about his face now. His jade eyes are sad. . . downcast and shaded, then they slide shut as he goes limp in Kankuro's grasp.

I'll have to try to be nicer to him I guess. . . well, now I have two little brothers. I don't think Gaara's going to change that much, but if he's apologizing, maybe he won't try to kill us as much as he used to.

Kankuro looks over at me, worry etched deep in his face. "Temari. . . can we stop? Gaara's not doing too well."

The worry in his voice nearly makes me stop then, but I decide that might not be the best thing. I struggle to keep my voice steady. "When we get back with Baki."

Kankuro nods, "All right." He looks down at Gaara, who's looking at him. "I got you, kid. Don't worry."

He sounds so sure of himself. Gaara relaxes in his grasp. I wish I could be that sure. Kankuro always has been the one who was there for Gaara. He always backs Gaara up, where as I never did anything for him.

I look back at Gaara, worried about him. He's limp hanging in Kankuro's arms, his head hanging. His eyes are shut and he seems. . . sad. . . maybe I'll talk to him later. But. . . I've never really been good at talking. . . Kankuro's always been better at that. I look over at Gaara one last time, then smile. He may have killed before, but he's still my little bother and I love him.

& & & &

A/N: I thought this up when I was watching this. Well. . . yeah. Tell me what y'all thought!!


End file.
